mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Ancestor
Ancestors are a concept in Troll society. They are historical figures who lived centuries before the set of twelve trolls who are followed in Homestuck. Each ancestor is said to be a close genetic match to a particular troll, and young trolls believe that they are supposed to find clues about their ancestors. The ancestors are also intended to serve as role models for adolescent trolls. Each of the twelve trolls in Homestuck shares the same zodiac symbol and blood color as his or her respective ancestor. The ancestors of the main twelve trolls were Ectobiologically created by Karkat Vantas. If the Troll ectobiological process follows that of the humans', then it is probable that Karkat first cloned the ancestors and then from the mixing of the ancestors' genes, the current generation of Trolls would have been produced. Conversely, the revealed ancestors look like grown up versions of the current trolls, which suggests that there might have been no mixing process involved at all. This is more in line with the social concept of Troll ancestors who are said to have the closest genetic match with their descendant. Similarly to how the twelve Trolls have first and last names with six characters, the Ancestors tend toward names with eight characters. Notable exceptions thusfar include Spinneret Mindfang, Expatriate Darkleer, and the Grand Highblood. However, Mindfang is usually referred to by her other title, "Marquise", which is 8 letters; Darkleer is referred to exclusively by Mindfang as the "Expatri8", which is 8 characters; and "the Grand" is eight characters. It is likely that these names are merely titles, though the true significance has yet to be revealed. Terezi, Vriska and Eridan all named their Flarp characters after their ancestors. While Aradia's ancestor has not been shown, it is mentioned in her introduction page that she retrieved the technology to create Sgrub from the Frog Temple on the instructions of her ancestors. According to Doc Scratch, the Trolls' twelve ancestors were the original Sgrub players in the Trolls' universe. However, their session became unwinnable, and they chose to perform the Scratch in order to have more favorable starting conditions, losing their memories and knowledge of the game in the process. As part of the bargain they struck with Echidna, though, they would be unable to participate in the new Sgrub session and became the Trolls' ancestors while their own ancestors became the Trolls. __TOC__ Marquise Spinneret Mindfang The ancestor of Vriska Serket. Mindfang was a pirate and the leader of a notoriously deadly fleet of Gamblignants. In her youth, Vriska found a journal in an impact crater that told about Mindfang's life and had clues for hidden treasures, including Vriska's dice and massive piles of treasure. Mindfang was also the namesake for Vriska's Flarp character. Through her , it is revealed that she had a kismesissitude with Orphaner Dualscar, Eridan's ancestor, which may have been Vriska's inspiration for her relationship with Eridan. Mindfang seemed to have a habit of playing Redrom games with various trolls, most of them of lower castes, which Orphaner despised and envied. The journal also revealed that Mindfang had a female slave lover who some fans theorize is Kanaya's ancestor due to Vriska's possible recent red feelings for her. After hearing that Neophyte Redglare was sent to apprehend her she thinks of it as little more than a joke. Underestimating the inexperienced Redglare she is taken by suprise when the Neophyte confronts her, together with her Lusus, the Dragon Pyralspite. She loses an eye and an arm in the confrontation and is taken into custody until her trial. Using her powers of manipulation, however, she successfully turns the onlooking crowd against Redglare instead, leaving her only to deal with His Honorable Tyranny to complete her escape. Once she escaped, she met with Darkleer, who created a new robotic arm for her. Through use of a certain mysterious item (see below), she is also aware that she is destined to have a flushed relationship with "the summoner" (Tavros' ancestor), who will also be responsible for her death. In addition to being the owner of Vriska's Fluorite Octet, she has also been shown to be the previous owner of the all-knowing cue ball, having also had communications with Doc Scratch (who called her his protege) in a manner similar to Vriska. Once she retrieved it from Darkleer's home, she hid it with her journal serving as the map, believing that knowing the future caused her more harm than good. It can be assumed that Vriska used the journal to find the ball. Orphaner Dualscar The ancestor of Eridan Ampora. He was Marquise Spinneret Mindfang's kismesis, and the original owner of Ahab's Crosshairs. He was prone to jealousy, despising Mindfang's redrom games with other trolls though she was only his Kismesis. Dualscar had Mindfang's potential matesprit assassinated and placed an even larger bounty on her head. It is also mentioned that he had a redrom interest in the Troll Empress of their time, most likely Feferi's Ancestor. "Orphaner" is likely a reference to Eridan's- and possibly Dualscar's- practice of killing other troll's lusi in order to feed Gl'bgolyb, leaving them orphaned. He attempted to inform the Grand Highblood of Mindfang's location, but was likely killed by the Subjugglator due to the clown's insane and unpredictable nature. However, since both Ahab's Crosshairs and the Fluorite Octet were found on the same ship by Eridan and Vriska, it remains a possibility that Dualscar escaped the Highblood's wrath considering the fact that Mindfang likely would not have come into possession of the crosshairs without Dualscar dying somewhere where she would have access to his remains. (The only source currently available for this information is Mindfang's journal, and she doesn't seem to have bothered with confirming Dualscar's fate, so strictly speaking his fate after meeting with the Subjugglator is unclear.) Unknown Subjugglator (Grand highblood) The ancestor of Gamzee Makara and a member of the subjugglators, presumably the leader. After Dualscar's kismesissitude for Mindfang failed, he offered her location to the High Blood. Mindfang writes in her journal that this plan either will or already has failed spectacularly due to the subjugglator's sanguinary nature, resulting in Dualscar's death. He decorated his walls with the blood of his victims. The gory rainbow includes blood of all castes (excluding tyrian purple, Karkat's candy red, and his own), which surely . Neophyte Redglare The ancestor of Terezi Pyrope and a neophyte legislacerator who was sent to apprehend Mindfang and bring her to justice after the incident with Dualscar. She is said to be quite talented, but she is still inexperienced, as evidenced by the title "Neophyte". She eventually captures Mindfang, who underestimated her, not knowing about her dragon lusus Pyralspite. Mindfang's sensitive vision eightfold is burned out by looking into the dragon's bright eyes, and her arm is severed by Redglare. During her trial however, Mindfang manipulates the spectators into turning against Redglare, rather than herself. The rioting spectators pull her from the central court platform and proceed to hang her from the noose intended for Mindfang. Redglare is also shown to wear the sign of the Sufferer around her neck, signaling that she supported his ideals. Expatriate Darkleer The ancestor of Equius Zahhak, skilled in machinism of some kind that is analogous to his descendant's work in robotics. He was banished for sparing the disciple when he was supposed to execute her. Unlike his descendant, both of Darkleer's horns, as well as his teeth, are at the current point in the story unbroken (Equius's teeth are stated to grow back (usually) in his . ) Mindfang escapes from her trial and seeks out Darkleer for a "debt" to be repaid in the form of a prosthetic arm. Mindfang has found that her admiration of Darkleer has vanished over the sweeps (years) as he continues to mourn the situation involving the woman and his banishment. She considers his work to be a good "distraction" for any grieving that might weigh on his mind. Darkleer is thought by Mindfang to be surrounded by a Void that conceals him from Doc Scratch's omniscience. She left the Cue Ball with him so that Scratch would not be able to locate it. This ability is most likely related to his descendent's role of the Heir of Void, and may provide an explanation for why Vriska was able to keep the Cue Ball hidden from Scratch in turn. The Summoner The ancestor of Tavros Nitram. According to Mindfang's journal, he was a commander of an army of beasts and a member of the Cavalreapers who by skill and bravery became their leader, then won their undying loyalty by growing or revealing wings much like the God Tier Trolls have. His evolution would inspire his troops to follow him in a revolution against the Highbloods, eventually resulting in the banishment of all adult trolls to space, leaving the planet only inhabited by the young. This is possibly a reference to the fact that Neverland is only inhabited by kids who stay young forever. According to the Magic Cue Ball, the Summoner was fated to become Mindfang's matesprit, but was also destined to be the one to kill her. Due to his lowblooded status he would not be born for some time after the last entry in her journal was made. He is somewhat similar to Rufio. "Signless" Sufferer The ancestor of Karkat Vantas. Like the other Ancestors he was one of the 12 unsuccessful heroes from a scratched session. However, unlike the others he gradually began to remember his previous existence, in a then peaceful Alternia. Inspired by his visions, he spread word of a culture free from conflict and suppression based on blood color. This eventually resulted in a large scale sectarian revolt that would be crushed by the highbloods. After the revolt, he was captured and killed. Even though any reference to the revolt (including in ) was forbidden, his followers and teachings remained alive in secrecy. As his name implies, the Signless one was not given a symbol like other trolls normally do. It was through his instruments of punishment (Shaped like the Cancer sign) that his followers gave the signless one a sign. The Ψiioniic The ancestor of Sollux Captor, and a follower of the Sufferer. thumb|left|100px|The Ψiioniic traveling with The Sufferer. He was a mage of unequal telekenetic ability, who was inspired by the Sufferer to defy his masters and break out of the slavery typically asinged to his low class. The Disciple The ancestor of Nepeta Leijon. She was the Sufferers most devoted follower and his lover, which went beyond 'all the quadrants'. She recorded all of the Sufferer's teachings. After the Sufferer's fall she was to be executed but escape through the E%ecutor's pity, with the Sufferer's Leggings. This would be proof of his living. She spent the rest of her live as a savage outcast, recording the teaching once more on the walls with the blood of animals she slayed. The Dolorosa The ancestor of Kanaya Maryam. She raised the Sufferer to maturity from just a grub due to a chance meeting while she was running an errand. Due to her Jade blood, she belonged to a rare class whose only duty was to tend to the mother grub in a cavern. Seeing no other chance for the Sufferer's survival, she abandoned this duty after finding the Sufferer to raise him. In time she became his first follower and one of his close circle. After he was executed, she was sold into slavery of vicious sea dwellers, making it likley that she is indeed the female slave Mindfang takes an interest in, as was previously speculated. Her Imperious Condescension The ancestor of Feferi Peixes, the Condesce was empress during the lifespans of the trolls' ancestors. According to Mindfang's journal, she was responsible for banishing adult trolls from Alternia at some point between the end of the journal and the canonical events, apparently to diminish the risk of rebellions. It is also noted that she has an extensive lifespan and contact to a " " which is likely Gl'bgolyb, Feferi's lusus. Despite her longevity it is unlikely that she is the empress during the events of Hivebent, since it is stated that Feferi is higher on the hemospectrum than the empress of the time. She was also the object of Dualscar's flushed ambitions, though it would seem that she did not reciprocate. It is currently unknown as to what relationship the two may have had in comparison to the relationship between Eridan and Feferi, though Mindfang stated in her journal that the Condesce "will never even know his name". Trivia With the updates regarding the story of the Sufferer, one may surmise that the slave encountered earlier by Mindfang is the Dolorossa. If this were true, it would mean Dualscar killed the slave (Dolorossa); the Summoner killed Mindfang; Dualscar was possibly killed by the orders of Her Imperious Condescension; and Mindfang killed Redglare. Interestingly, Kanaya killed Eridan; Vriska killed Tavros; Feferi was killed by Erida; and Terezi killed Vriska. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Trolls